Harvest Moon Music Meme
by otakuandproud123
Summary: YAY I'M BACK, BABY


**A/N: Whee, I'm finally updating! 8'D**

**Sorry for the long hiatus of basically no stories/chapters updated at all. I've been hiding out in DeviantART land for the past few months, also there's working on my webcomic, and even people like me, who can be inspired so easily, can suffer writer's block sometimes… 'cept for when I listen to songs or something.**

…**I really don't know anymore XD**

**Anyway, enjoy this WTF Harvest Moon Music Meme! *heart***

* * *

_**1: The Little Mermaid – Megurine Luka**_

* * *

Leia clenched the side of the boat she was peeking over. Her two sisters, spoke to her, told her that the Witch that had given her legs had predicted that the prince was in love with someone. That if Leia wanted to remain human, she would… have to kill Jack.

"Here," the brunette said, throwing a knife that Leia didn't notice she had been holding. "Use this."

"We cut off our hair for it," the pink-haired one informed her. "We know how much this means to you."

Leia swallowed air and nodded as her sisters smiled at her before disappearing back into the frothy waves.

* * *

_**2: How I Became The Sea – Owl City**_

* * *

Chelsea shut her eyes as she felt the warm water gently wash over her toes, the gritty sand being washed away. She could smell the salt water, the pungent smell of fish drifting over from Denny's boat.

These were the moments she treasured most; the moments when she was truly at peace.

A small crab scuttled over her toes, and Chelsea giggled lightly at the sensation.

She opened her blue/green/violet eyes, and looked at the sun, appearing from over the horizon.

* * *

_**3: Daughter of Evil – Kagamine Rin**_

* * *

A loud 'thunk' echoed throughout the room as Jill slammed the knife down on where the Green Country was on the map.

"I want that land destroyed," she told her generals of war. "I want it completely wiped off the face of the earth."

The generals looked down at their shoes. They had no choice but to agree; there was no arguing with the princess of the Golden Empire

"Yes, milady," they said quietly, a trace of sadness in their collective voices which Jill did not pick up on.

"Good. Now, out of my sights," Jill ordered, waving an arm. "You are dismissed."

There was shuffling as everyone left the room. However, Jack, the princess' servant, was ordered to stay back. He looked at his boss' back, as she had turned to look out a nearby window.

"Jack, my loyal servant," Jill said quietly. "I have a special job for you to do."

She was silent for a few seconds. Jack was about to speak up, before Jill spoke once again.

"Jack… I want you, my loyal servant, to kill Popuri, Princess of the Green Country."

* * *

_**4: Don't Say Lazy – K-On!**_

* * *

"I don't wanna work today," Claire complained to her best friend, Lumina, as she laid in the middle of her field, well away from the pen where the herd of cows were grazing. She was wearing a thin cotton hoodie which she had not had zipped up (why do otherwise? It wasn't like there was anyone else there, other than Lumina, and it was too hot to do it anyway) and a pair of red shorts. "It's too hot, and I feel lazy."

"Really?" Lumina asked, as she nibbled on a piece of cake she was eating. The two of them were being lazy on a picnic blanket, which was why Lumina was eating. "It doesn't really seem that way."

Claire sat up to look at the princess-like woman. "Really? You're not hot at all?"

"Well, I'm a little warm, but I'm fine otherwise," Lumina mused, taking a sip of tea from a cup nearby.

_Even though you're wearing the exact same clothes as you do always? Goddess, you must be a Harvest Sprite in disguise or something,_ Claire thought. She contemplated this, and decided it was best not to comment on the situation.

* * *

_**5: The Delicious Tomato Song – South Italy**_

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Chelsea yelled as she ran up to Vaughn. "Vaughn~"

"What is it, Chelsea?" he asked, turning around. He dabbed at his forehead; what on earth had compelled him to wear _black _of all colours in the middle of freaking _summer?_ Sweat was dripping off his brow, and his deep brown eyes looked down at the basket Chelsea was holding.

"We had a really good harvest of tomatoes this year!" she said. "And, when I tasted one, it tasted GREAT! So, I decided to give one to everyone I know!"

Vaughn raised an eyebrow at this. Weren't there some people who didn't like tomatoes on this island?

Oh, well. He should have thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't fall, and that Chelsea wasn't giving out carrots.

"Well… um, thanks, I guess…" Vaughn mumbled as he reached down to take a tomato. Quickly, he tucked it into his pocket. Chelsea nodded.

"You're welcome~" she sang, immediately turning around and running away, kicking up dust behind her and making Vaughn cough.

* * *

**_6: Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder - Rin Kagamine_**

* * *

Jack was conversing with his girlfriend, Karen, while he was walking to his next class. Desperately, a pink-haired beauty followed behind him.

After some running, Popuri managed to catch up with them, her chest heaving as she grasped Jack's sleeve. She was met with two expressions; surprise from Jack, annoyance (or anger, she couldn't quite tell) from Karen.

"Oh, hi Popuri!" Jack greeted kindly, flashing her that million dollar smile she loved so much. Karen didn't say much, just continued glaring at Popuri. She had taken quite a dislike to her, since about a week ago, Jack and Popuri had both gotten drunk and did certain things. Needless to say, Popuri had deluded herself into thinking that she and Jack were soulmates.

"H...Hi, Jack," Popuri panted in that slightly high pitched voice of hers. "I-I was wondering, you don't seem to be busy, so, you don't think that we could - "

Before Popuri could finish her sentence, Karen stepped forward and crossed her arms, giving Popuri a kind of... well, it could be described as a 'Superman melting steel' kind of look. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. If you haven't noticed - and I'm sure you haven't - Jack? Yeah. He's _my _boyfriend. What happened last week was an _accident_. Ya got that?"

"But Jack! He and I are meant to be! I'm sure that Jack appreciates you, but he must like me more than you," Popuri said cluelessly. Alright, not _entirely _clueless... Popuri still blamed Karen for breaking her brother's heart.

Okay. That was it.

Karen stepped forward and slapped Popuri across the face. "Listen you. Not everything is real in that deluded little place you call your world. So, it might do you some good to get your pretty little head out of the clouds!"

There wasn't very much bite in the words, but Karen whipped around and dragged Jack away, leaving behind a gaping Popuri.

* * *

_**7: Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ - Rin and Len Kagamine**_

* * *

Ann quietly walked around the back of the church, examining her surroundings, stepping carefully so as to not get her beautiful, black wedding dress dirty. Her sharp ears detected the sound of rustling in the bushes, and she quickly turned around, her carefully braided hair almost coming loose.

Standing there was probably the most handsome man she'd seen, with deep, brown eyes that held a kind of mourning, but a kind smile. He looked kind of familiar...

The man was the first one to break the silence.

"Hello, ma'am," the man said. He stepped out toward Ann. The redhead instinctively took a step back. Mr. Mysterious chuckled. "It's alright, I don't bite. I was just going to ask your name."

"My... my name?" Ann said. She realized she had been staring, and blushed slightly. "Um... it's Ann."

"Ann? What a lovely name."

Ann's blush darkened. He was charming too.

"My name is Jack," he continued. Jack stepped forward, took Ann's hand in his, and kissed it. "and I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_**8: sigh - Rin Kagamine**_

* * *

I clutched the presents the angel had given to me close to my heart, a reminder of the past twenty-four hours. He had gotten them from how many times I had sighed... I sighed a lot. I didn't know why, though. I mean, I could remember several times before I hit twelve (everything after that was crystal clear), but before that... my mind was fuzzy on a lot of stuff. But every time I got something new from him - the presents weren't anything special, just your common gifts like teddy bears and bouquets - I could remember something.

The next time I was gifted, it all came back to me.

He was ice cold... I held his hand and grasped it tightly. His face was covered with a sheet. I could feel my tears dropping off my face and running down his hand, but I kept on clutching them.

His hand was so cold... I didn't want to spend my life like this, without him. Without thinking, I began to breath heavily on his hand, something in my heart praying that he would come back, but this time, it was my mind's responsibility to tell the truth.

He wasn't coming back.

* * *

_**9: Magnet - Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine**_

* * *

I held Ash close to my body. Somewhere, someone was wishing that we just weren't together. Ash was sobbing into my shoulder.

I had locked the door, barricaded it so that the one person who I wanted to see the most couldn't come in. My mother had given up on trying to come in ages ago.

Did I forget to tell you? My mother is one of those people who doesn't approve of gay relationships, relationships like ours.

Ash burrowed his face into my shoulder. He sniffled. Earlier, Mom had ordered him to get out of our house, to stay out of our lives. However, I just brought us up to my room and locked the door.

"Cam, I don't want to feel this way anymore," my lover mumbled into my skin. I stroked his hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens, you'll always be the one closest to my heart."

We whispered sweet nothings into each others ears for several hours, Ash being lulled to sleep by the gentle beating of my heart and me being intoxicated by his smell. After a few hours, we both lied down, and we slept in each other's arms.

* * *

_**10: HONEY - Meiko, Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Haku, Neru, Teto (OH MAH GOOD LAWD)**_

* * *

It was near the end of French class, and Claire was excited. Excited enough to daydream, instead of listen to her teacher drone on and on and on about reflexive verb or something... She was going on a date after school, with the boy she had a crush on~! She stole a glance to the side, where Cliff was sitting, and smiled silently to herself.

"Claire, what do you call the boy sitting next to you?" the teacher called out suddenly. Dizzily, Claire answered 'Honey'. The class had a laughing fit, and only then did Claire realize what she said. Quickly, she hid her face with her textbook to disguise her blush.

* * *

**Finally worked up the nerve to finish this~ :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
